


[Podfic] "In Sickness and in Health"

by Phantom_Ice



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Nelson & Murdock is open for buisness, No Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ice/pseuds/Phantom_Ice
Summary: Foggy walks into the office and Matt knows something is wrong. He only needs a moment to put his finger on it."Hospital. Now."





	[Podfic] "In Sickness and in Health"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167108) by [Phantom_Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ice/pseuds/Phantom_Ice). 

Text:[**"In Sickness and in Health"**](/works/20167108)

A Daredevil Fanfiction

By: Phantom Ice 

**Available as:**

**Mediafire MP3 Download**: 

[ MP3 (13.77 MBs) _(right click to save-as)_ ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mclwnfklk86fxc4/DD-_In_Sickness_and_in_Health.mp3/file)

**Direct streaming (mobile friendly)**:

[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11iB-u-1UY5EEr5GevljFH0wsrBxLtDBx/view?usp=sharing)

[Other ;-)](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/p7yudtfbza/DD-_In_Sickness_and_in_Health.mp3)

Length 15:00 minutes

**Direct Streaming (non-mobile)**

**Author's Note:**

> Take a detour for some informational [bonus content](https://phantomangofics.tumblr.com/tagged/podfic)
> 
> All SFX sounds courtesy of [Freesound.org](https://freesound.org)  
[Heartbeat](https://freesound.org/people/loudernoises/sounds/332821/) by loudernoises  
[Heels Clacking](https://freesound.org/people/loudernoises/sounds/332821/) by loudernoises  
[Upset working crowd](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/480764/) digitized by craigsmith  
[Distant Thunder](https://freesound.org/people/richwise/sounds/361401/) by richwise
> 
> P.S. in a huge coincidence that I feel strangely validated by, as I’m posting this Scishow has released [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5Yu78tGl1Y) video on cancer sniffing dogs. Check it out if you have a moment.


End file.
